


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Jack reminisces.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 5





	I Want To Hold Your Hand

The rest of the team, even his closest confidant Ianto, thought he was elbow deep in filing paperwork for U.N.I.T.. But that was far from the truth. After the day's case he felt a little melancholy and was reminiscing about the Doctor. Jack missed his old lover, his lips, the caresses… He had spent the last two hours staring at the Doctor's hand feeling suspenseful, waiting for any sort of sign. When his eyes began to get droopy, he decided to give up. It wasn't like having the Doctor's hand was going to make a difference after all these years.


End file.
